Food Poisoning
by Stanalicious-Coffee
Summary: What does Kate's alleged "food poisoning" turn out to be? How will she take the news? What about Castle? FLUFF ALERT.


**A/N: This is how I want Beckett to find out she's pregnant. I know it probably won't happen this way, but I dreamt about this, I have this urging feeling that I need to share it with the world. I'm not sure if it will be a one-shot or not, I already have two other stories I need to work on, so, I will try and go by the reviews, or just how I'm feeling about the story itself.**

* * *

It had been 7:30 in the morning when Castle and Beckett woke to the shrill sound of their phones ringing, piercing through the silence of the loft.

"Beckett."  
"Castle."

They stated their names upon accepting the call, Espo was on the phone with Beckett, and Ryan had called Castle. Sometimes they forgot that Castle and Beckett were married, and that they would most likely be with each other that early in the morning. The two glanced at each other and listened to the speaking coming through the phone, and hung up. They swung their legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Conserve water?" Castle asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Beckett replied. She tried to sound reluctant, when in reality, that was the only way she wanted to shower.

They made their way into the bathroom, and stripped. Castle turned the water on, and kept his hand under it to check the temperature. He turned to face Kate, and realized that she was gripping the edge of the counter, staring into the mirror. Her face pale, and her throat muscles contracting.

"Kate? Are you okay?" She shook her head, and grasped her stomach. "Okay, okay. Come here." He held out his arms and she walked into them. Her rigid posture visibly relaxed upon entering his arms, but as soon as she wrapped her arms around him, she was pulling out. She ran to the toilet and knelt down in front of it. Castle had been hot on her heels, and was right behind her when she threw up all of her stomach's contents. He held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm going to call Gates and tell her you can't come in."

"No!" she cried out.

"Kate, you're sick."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I ate something from the back of my fridge yesterday for lunch, it's probably just food poisoning. Let's just go shower, it will pass, but I'll talk to Lanie later."

"Kate..." he warned.

"Castle, c'mon I don't want to argue about this."

"But-"

"CASTLE!"

"Fine."

They showered, no funny business though, got dressed and made their way to the crime scene, but not before stopping at a coffee shop for coffee and bear claws.

When they entered, the smell of the coffee smelled stronger to Beckett, and she backed out of the doors. "Beckett?" The color, once again, drained from her face and she darted around the corner of the building into an alley. "Excuse me." Castle stated, turning back to the man behind the desk. He ran out and retraced the same path that Beckett made in her getaway. Turning into the alley, he found her at the back of the small space, dry-heaving. He jogged to her and held her hair again, she finished and got up. He eyes were glassy, and her skin was clammy. "Kate. I'm taking you home."

"Babe, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've thrown up twice in an hour."

"I told you, it's food poisoning, I'm _fine_." With that, she stormed out onto the sidewalk and continued on her way to the scene

* * *

It took them another twenty minuted to make it, but eventually, they crossed the tape. Espo met them about six feet away from the body and started giving them the basics; who the vic was, her age, where she lived and worked. Her name was Vanessa Collins, 27,she lived in Los Angeles, and worked as a Cooperate Saleswoman for Estee Lauder.

"Hey Lanie," Beckett started, causing Lanie to look at her, "TOD?"

"Uhm. Somewhere between 12:00 AM and... Girl you look terrible. What happened to you? You look dead."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the actual dead one am I?" she shot back, glancing down at the body. She felt something burning up the back of her throat, and she grabbed Castle's hand and dragged him away. She burst through the doors of a convenience store's women's bathroom, Castle still in tow, and grabbed the toilet bowl, basically bringing it to her face. She didn't have anything in her stomach after already throwing up twice before, so it felt as if she was vomiting air... very grossly flavored air.

When she finished, she got up and walked the the sink. She splashed water in her face, and walked out, without a word.

Castle followed her back to the scene, where she was bound to get some serious ribbing.

"Katherine Beckett!" Lanie screamed.

"Huh?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Beckett asked, clearly still coming back down to earth from her throw up session.

"You go darting out with Castle behind you, your face white, and your eyes bulging out of your head."

"It's nothing..."

"Nothing. I don't call that noth-"

"That was the third time she threw up this morning." Castle interrupted.

"You've been throwing up, and you didn't tell me?" Lanie confronted Kate, and walked up to her.

"It's nothing..."

"Stop saying that. Writer boy! Details."

"She threw up this morning right after she woke up. She threw up after she smelled coffee, and she just threw up when she saw the body." Castle tattled.

"I told you Castle, it's food poisoning... How many times do I have to say that?"

"That, my dear friend, is not food poisoning. When I finish with this body, you are coming down, we need to run some tests."

"Lanie, no." Kate complained.

"Lanie, yes!" Lanie shot back.

"She said she would talk to you." Castle said.

"Castle! Shut. Up." Kate ground out.

"Oooh, so you did think about yourself for once. Now, I will see you later. Castle, stay and bug the boys for a while, I don't need you there."

"Fine by me." Castle replied. Lanie walked away and Kate turned to Castle.

"I can't believe you ratted me out."

"It's for the better."

* * *

Two Hours Later:

Kate got a text message from Lanie.

_Girl, I am done with the body. Now, GET UR ASS DOWN HERE._

Kate's shoulders fell.

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_YES_

_You can't make me. _As she sent the text, Kate saw Javi walk around the corner, eyes locked on her. "C'mon Kate, let's go." She quickly sent another text to Lanie, _I cannot believe you got him involved._ She glared at the phone, even though the fatal look didn't do anything when it couldn't be seen.

Beckett reluctantly got up, and shuffled her way behind Espo. He led her to the car, and for once, she rode shotgun. "When we get there, you are leaving, got it?"

"Yessir!" he mocked. All she could do was roll her eyes and stare out the window until they got to the morgue.

When they arrived, Lanie was waiting outside and immediately ushered Kate to the correct room and took her blood. She then sent her to the bathroom to get a urine sample, and gave both to the lab tech. They sat in silence for a while, before Kate broke it, a worried tone taking over her voice.

"Lanie?"

"What's up, sweetie?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you sweetie, and if there is, we will figure it out. I promise."

"I'm assuming there will be an interrogation while we wait for the results?"

"You know me so well." Lanie smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, shoot."

"When did this all start?"

"Two days ago." she replied quietly, willing Lanie to leave it and move on.

"TWO DAYS?" Nope, not going to happen, "YOU HAVE BEEN FEELING SICK FOR TWO DAYS AND DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?"

"No."

"Okay... Fine, I'll let it go, but only because you're sick. Now, any pain anywhere else?"

"Not really, no."

"Good. Hmm. When was your last period?"

"LANIE!" Beckett squealed, suddenly realizing that she had no clue, "You can't possibly suggesting that-"

"You're pregnant? Yes, I can be, and you have all the symptoms." Lanie chided.

"Symptoms? Lanie, I've only told you one thing."

"Yet the amount of information hidden behind one detail could fill a book."

"Damn, you're starting to sound like Castle." Kate warned, "I don't need two of you."

"What ever, you're just being entirely too moody for my liking, young lady! Moody. MOODY! Girl, another symptom."

"How do you know I'm not on my period right now?"

"Well are you?"

"No."

"See, I'm tell-" she was interrupted by the squeaking hinges of the swinging double doors that led into the room.

"Dr. Parish, I have the results from the tests you wanted me to run."

"Oh thank you, Alex. Just set them down over there," she pointed to another empty table. She turned back to the detective at her side. "We shall find out your issue." she stated in a mocking tone while hopping off the table. When she noticed Kate wasn't following, she turned around and gave her a look. "Kate? C'mon. You'll find out eventually, it' no use waiting."

"All right. Fine." Lanie walked over to the table that held the papers. She glanced at her friend, as if asking permission, and her slight nod was all she needed. The sound manila envelope being torn open echoed off of the morgue's walls, it made Kate jump and Lanie's excitement impossibly escalate. Her eyes scanned over the paper, brow furrowed in concentration, but when her gaze softened, Kate started asking questions.

"Lanie? What is it?"

"My girl's gonna have a baby." she looked at Kate, tears outlining her eyes and she held her steady gaze.

"I'm pregnant?" All Lanie could do was nod before Kate wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm pregnant!" she repeated, reveling in the words. She could get used to that. "Castle."

"Sweetie?"

"What's Castle going to say? What if he's not ready for this, what if _we _aren't ready for this? What he doesn't even want kids with me?" at that Lanie cut in.

"Girl, Imma smack you. Castle absolutely, positively loves you, even if he isn't ready or if both of you aren't ready, he won't let you get rid of the baby, let alone allow you to run. I know you may be scared, terrified even, but trust Castle. You _have_ been married for six months," she said grasping Kate's left hand to hold it up and display her engagement and wedding ring, "You're ready for this."

"Thanks, Lanie." she embraced her friend again.

"It's what I'm here for, now go tell your man." she winked and pushed Kate out the door.

* * *

Beckett got home later that night to find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Paula called me in for a meeting. Leftovers are in the fridge from last night, I won't be home too late.  
Love,  
Castle, or should I say Rick seeing as how your last name is also Castle, we don't need you getting confused._

She rolled her eyes at that, and mentally threw her previous plan on telling him about the baby in the garbage. She had time to come up with something creative. But he was the creative one in the relationship, not her. Surely, he'd rubbed off on her over the years but not to this extent. She'd have to delve deeper into her mind, think harder than she had ever needed to, though that would be hard seeing as how all she could think about was the tiny person growing inside her. She walked into Rick's office and sat at his desk as he came up with some of his greatest works there. She pulled open a drawer, everything that was his, was hers wasn't it?

The sight of a booklet of faded pink construction paper caught her eye. She tugged at it and gasped when she saw,

_To daddy, from Alexis._

As she carefully pried it open, as if it were the most fragile thing ever, and stared down as her eyes scanned over the scribbled letters.

_Valid for: 1 kiss_

Every page had something new on the face of it.

_Valid for: 1 day of dish duty_

_Valid for: 2 hugs_

_Valid for: 4 days of bed making_

She thought for a few minutes, and the small spark of inspiration ignited into the greatest idea that she could come up with at the time. She opened and logged into Castle's laptop and pulled up a picture of a gift voucher. She then took a piece of paper from the printer and copied it down with a pen, filling in the blanks as she went along.

_Valid for: 1 Baby  
Date: Around October 2015_

She heard the sound of a key entering the lock and the door pushing open. She folded up the paper and shut down the computer. Right before shutting the top, she slipped the gift voucher under it.

Walking into the bedroom from the office and into the living room to make it look like she was in the bedroom the whole time, she saw him taking off his shoes "Hey." she greeted smoothly, but couldn't fight the smile on her face.

"Hey yourself." he replied, walking towards her and softly kissing her lips, before planting a chaste kiss to her temple. "How was your talk with Lanie?"

"Oh, great. Yeah, really great."

"What happened?"

"Its nothing."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No." she teased.

"Fine." he dismissed, "I'll find out soon enough."

"Mhm." he just looked at her.

"You hungry?"

"_Starving."_

"Okay, what do you want? When can order in... Italian," she grimaced, "Chinese," she wrinkled her nose, "Thai," she scrunched her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "What do you want?"

"Hmm," Kate pondered, "Whipped cream."

"Really?" she nodded, and he ran to the fridge to retrieve the can of compressed air and fluffy sugar. They sat on the couch, each of their hands hands holding onto a can. "I have to write a new chapter... you gonna be okay if I write for a while?"

"Yup." she said grinning. He pecked her cheek and got up, heading towards his office. she heard the clicked of the latch from the laptop releasing and paper rustling. It was the moment of truth.

"Kate?" he called out, confusion clear in his voice.

"What's up?" she tried to say nonchalantly, but failing terribly.

"What's this?" he appeared in the open space in between the door jam and slightly ajar door, tightly grasping the paper.

"Did you read it?" he nodded, she felt as if a fire was scorching her cheeks. "What do you think?" she sounded extremely vulnerable.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his slightly cold tone unwavering.

"Cas-Castle, I thought you... you'd be happy abou-"

"Only one?" he said smiling the smile only reserved for her.

"Wha-What?" her voice now taking on confusion.

"This is only valid for _one_ baby. What if I want two?" she laughed in relief, and ran at him. He picked her up and held onto her, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, she languidly kissed him. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." she confirmed.

"I love you so much!" he kissed her again. Kate sighed against his lips, and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"We can do this?" she asked, unsure of her own feelings.

"We can do anything." Castle reassured her.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about the conversation between Lanie and Kate... Tell me what you think? Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks!**


End file.
